The Rescue
by JMNY8
Summary: One-shot changing how Colonial Day turned out- the Adama men team up for a rescue op.


His heart dropped when the newly elected Vice President asked to cut in during their third dance- realistically, he should have just been happy to have her in his arms for that long. He made his way back to the bar for a shot or three. Without Kara, Lee found the celebrations lost their appeal. He started to make his way out when he glance back one more at the dance floor. Gaius was chattering away to Kara, who was smiling politely but looking anywhere but at her partner. Her eyes finally caught Lee's, and she shifted so that Baltar couldn't see her face. Gaius, misunderstanding her move, wrapped his arms closer around her- and lower, Lee noted with a flash of anger. He was almost too preoccupied with the redness that had tinted his vision that he nearly missed Kara's SOS- a pleading look in her eyes and softly biting her lower lip. She nodded her head towards Gaius, and Lee got the message- get me out of this!

Lee was too polite to cut back in after just half a dance, but he knew how to play dirty.

He nodded that he got the message and, thinking quickly, put a plan into action. His father had just passed the President off to her aide Billy, and was also looking ready to leave. Before he could get it into his head that he was tired, the Commander was pounced upon by his son.

"Dad!"

Bill turned and smiled at his eldest, clapping a hand to his shoulder.

"Having a good time, son?" Something about the look in his eye and his especially distracted glances told him that he wasn't here to exchange pleasantries.

"Yeah, Cloud 9 can sure throw a party." With polite conversation out of the way, Lee got straight to business. "I hope you're not too danced out yet, because I need a favor."

Bill's brow furrowed as he walked with Lee to the edge of the dance floor. "What is it, son?"

"A rescue mission."

Bill followed his son's gaze and recognized Kara's distress signal as quickly as Lee had. He chuckled lightly, "You're asking me to go sweep a pretty girl off her feet? My pleasure."

Kara's look turned to relief as she saw the Commander approaching. She flashed Lee a grateful look and a wink as she pulled away from Gaius ever so slightly in anticipation of the handoff.

"May I cut in?"

Gaius was loathe to give up the attractive woman in his arms and started to interject, but before he could get a word in edgewise Kara had latched onto her surrogate father and beamed as he spun her around.

The pair drew several eyes as they danced and laughed, Laura Roslin among them. From her spot on the dance floor with Billy, she watched as Bill pulled Kara in so she was standing on his feet, her smile growing as she saw the two enjoy themselves. It had been more than obvious that Kara was more than just an officer or friend to Bill Adama, but this display of joviality and affection really sunk the point home for the President- Kara Thrace was truly Bill Adama's daughter.

Bill and Kara continued to laugh and dance through the rest of the song and into a second.

"Good to know I've got the cavalry on my side." Kara wasn't one for outright thank yous, but Bill could hear the gratitude in her words.

"At your service, ma'am. Though it's really Lee who ran this op." After a couple verses, Bill's attention shifted to someone over Kara's shoulder. She saw him jerk his head back, presumably calling someone over. He looked back at his daughter with a smile before kissing her forehead, chuckling at the scrunch in her nose that was her special way of reciprocating his affections.

"Ready for the big finish?"

Before she could even rearrange her face into a look of confusion, Bill spun her out and away- straight into Lee's equally surprised arms.

"That's it for the Old Man. I'll leave it to you kids to keep the party going."

With a last smile and nod, he was gone.

Lee and Bill had never had an easy relationship, there were a lot of grudges and arguments between them, but now, with Kara before him, Lee thought he could forgive his father for anything. The key felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket- and as she leaned in closer, the heat rose elsewhere. He couldn't focus on anything but the beauty in his arms. He tore his eyes away to glance around the room, and realized he wasn't the only one who seemed enamored with this woman. Gaius Baltar was currently preoccupied with a lovely brunette in the corner, but Lee could see his gaze shifting around again. Kara had a way of drawing people to her, and Lee hated that about her as much as he loved it. He couldn't help but think of every other man in this room as competition for her affections. Good thing he loved a challenge.

Two songs later, Kara shifted closer to him, similar to how she had with Gaius before. This time, there was no coded message being sent out, she genuinely wanted to be close to him- or so he hoped. The dancing had slowed so they were just barely swaying. As her head dropped to her shoulder, he realized how late it had gotten. A large portion of the crowd had already left- unfortunately not Balter. Lee saw the Vice President's eyes light up and realized that he was looking at Kara. For both her sake and his, he decided that now was the time.

"Hey," He said as he pulled back to look directly at her, "Do you wanna… Get out of here?"

Kara's breath caught as she followed the undertone of his question. Ever since she met this man, even while she was still dating his brother, she couldn't get enough of him. She knew she would never be good enough to deserve his attention, so she couldn't imagine he was saying what she actually thought he was saying.

Coy was never her style, so she went for the direct approach.

"Gee Apollo, if I knew it was this easy to get you in the sack I'd have worn a dress years ago."

Rather than stammer and backtrack and explain like she thought he would, he cracked a slight smirk and pulled on her hands.

"Come on. Let's go break some frat regs."

With a smug glance back over at Baltar, Lee escorted Kara out of the ballroom and over to the hotel area.


End file.
